Harry Potter and the Heir of Three
by Mokushi Ryuu
Summary: Being ReWritten The Summer after 5th Year and Harry is Pissed. He takes control in more ways than one. AntiDumbles, AntiRon, Slash, DarknotevilHarry, Sexy Harry, HPOMC
1. Author's Note!

Hello All!

Under the careful Guidance (Browbeating) of my Partner, I have decided to return to FF(DOT)NET,

Heir of three is being redone, as I re-read it and realised that I let a crappy story send me running from my fanfiction home. So I have decided to begin to re-write Heir of Three. It is my first story after all. . .

So, come one, come all! to the grand re-opening of my Account!

Mokushi Ryuu- The Dragon of the Apocolypse

AKA

Ryon


	2. Chapitre Un

Not mine. Just Using and Abusing! It is Re-written. Well, The ending is re-Written. And the other chapters are gone forever unless you go to AFF before I delete them.

ONLY THE ENDING AND OTHER CHAPTER'S ARE DIFFRENT, MOST OF THIS CHAPTER IS EXACTLY THE SAME, MAYBE A DIFFERENT FORMAT. . . AM I SCREAMING? WHY YES, YES I AM. SO GOOD OF YOU TO NOTICE!

REVIEW AND I WON'T BRUTALLY SLAUGHTER THE TWO MUSES WHO WORKED SO HARD TO CHANGE MY MIND ABOUT ABANDONING THIS STORY!!!!!!

Harry Potter and The Heir of Three

Ch 1.

Revelations, Manipulations, Theft & Betrayal

Or

The Rise of Lord Potter-Black-Emrys-Griffinclaw

A lone drop of water snaked it's way down the window, crossing the vision of a messy raven haired boy. But he didn't see it just like he didn't see the hundreds like it bash themselves against the window like kamikaze pilots. The dark headed boy, nay, man; for he had never been a boy, stared into nothingness. Thoughts about Cedric, Sirius, his parents, and countless others who had fallen to the monster his blood had given rise to. He was startled out of his reverie by his door opening. 

He turned around and stared, his aunt petunia stood there wringing her hands.

"Harry I-I'm sorry." he just tilted his head and stared through lifeless eyes. "Y-your headmaster f-from that p-Place, sent a letter. H-he stated that you had lost someone close." Harry's eyes became glassy at the mention of Sirius, which unnerved petunia to no end. "If you ever need to talk. Remember; I, too, have lost someone." she quickly closed the door and clicked the locks back into place. Harry, meanwhile had begun to shake, two hot tears burst fourth from his tightly closed eyes as a low chuckle ghosted past his lips. When he had finally gotten himself under control he whispered into the empty room:

"Too little, too late. Mum won't ever forgive you, and if you do somehow make it to where she is, she won't let you forget how horrible you've been to me." Harry stood up and began to pace.

"How old am I?" he asked aloud, even though there was no one to hear him.

"I am sixteen. Yet the entire world expects me to save them. And Dumbledore!" he spat the name with venom. "Has put the world on my shoulders with that thrice damned prophesy!" he stopped pacing when Hedwig hooted.

"I'm sorry if I scared you girl. I guess I need some sleep. It is only the first day back." and so harry laid down on his pitiful excuse for a bed and tried to get some sleep. He was instantly transported into a vision.

'Yes my lord. The fidelitas vel nex potion has been completed.'

'Excellent severus. I trust you have an adequate stock?'

'Yes my lord.'

'Bring all you have. I will be testing all of my servants. Those who fail will meet a most painful end.'

What followed could only be described as a slaughter. Forty eight of three hundred death eaters were tortured to death with the Cruciatus curse. And Harry felt every one. Sometime during the night hedwig had gotten loose and was flapping around his room. Vernon was yelling and petunia was down stairs fixing tea.

This particular pattern continued for two more weeks before everyone snapped. Harry had woken one morning after a rather vicious vision of Voldemort cursing everything that moved because the order of the phoenix had stopped one of his major plans from coming to fruition. Hedwig was agitated as usual from his screaming and was screeching.

He heard his uncle stomping up the stairs, fearing for Hedwig's life he opened the cage and pushed Hedwig out of the window just as his bedroom door slammed open.

"Boy! I have had enough of that ruddy owl!" he saw Harry by the open window and Hedwig's empty cage.

"If that blasted owl comes back you can bet that I'll kill it!" and he slammed the door as he left. Harry sank to the ground, thankful that he had gotten Hedwig out in time.

Hours later Hedwig returned, with company. A regal looking Crested Serpent Eagle, along with two nondescript Barn Owls landed after Hedwig. He opted to open the school owls first.

"Dear Harry,

How are you my boy? I know that you are a little upset at me after the incident in my office, but never fear, I forgive you. Now, I must impress upon you the importance of staying inside your relatives home. It is not safe for you to wander around unprotected. Unfortunately you will not be able to join us at headquarters this summer, as the longer you stay at your relatives the stronger your blood protection will be. And absolutely no magic! We cannot have you in trouble for spells when this next time will get our wand snapped.

Sirius would have wanted you to be protected. Please heed my words and stay home. Also please ignore any owls from Gringotts. I have directed them to deliver your mail to me and I will pass anything of significance on to you.

Sincerely,

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

Order of Merlin etc.

Harry scrunched up the letter in his anger.

'How dare that man! First he sticks me here then he tells me I can't leave! And what's this drivel about my Gringotts mail?'

Harry snatched his second letter from Hogwarts and sent the two owls on their way. He then turned to the Crested Serpent Eagle and sighed. Gently pulling the letter off the Eagle he flipped it over to discover the Gringotts seal embossed on the envelope. Ripping it open he read;

"Dear Mr. Potter,

It has come to our attention that earlier this year Sirius, Lord Black, passed away. His will is to be read on August 3rd. According to Albus Dumbledore, you are opting not to attend. Our Policy is to hear this straight from the person's concerning the matter. There is a simple way to communicate that does not involve you leaving your home. It is a simple incantation: Alio ut Alio Fenestra. Simply face a wall and incant. This is considered wandless and is therefore undetectable by the Ministry.

Awaiting our meeting

Ragnok, Senior Chief Banker

Gringotts

"Alio ut Alio Fenestra!" The wall seemed to ripple and a faint outline of someone appeared, getting clearer every few seconds until Harry was face to face with Ragnok. "Greetings Mr. Potter."

"Hello Mr. Ragnok."

"Ragnok is just fine Harry." Harry smiled.

"Now, why do you not wish to come to the will reading?"

"I did not know that a will was going to be read."

"But Albus Dumbledore assured us that you had been notified and had refused to come." "Then he lied. He never told me about a will."

"Then I suggest that you come in immediately. So that we can handle this at once." "How? I'm sure Dumbledore would be notified if I left the house."

"Then you'll just to use goblin transportation."

"What is that?"

"Do you have a knife?" Harry went and fetched the knife Sirius had given him.

"Cut your hand and press it to the screen/wall." Harry did as he was told and felt the screen/wall sucking at his blood. Suddenly he was pulled through and landed in a heap on the floor of Ragnok's office.

"Hello, Mr. Potter. We have many things to discuss."

"Yes we do."

"I will need your key."

"I don't have it."

"Then we really do have a problem. Your key is not supposed to leave your possession. At any time!" Ragnok growled.

"I'm sorry!"

"No, please forgive me Mr. Potter." Ragnok growled out something in gobbledegook and another goblin opened the door.

"Please bring me an audit of the Potter trust fund, the Potter and Black accounts, now!" the goblin bowed and rushed out. Ten minutes later the goblin ran back and all but pissed himself at the look on Ragnok's face as he explained what he had found. After handing over the reports he rushed from the office.

"Mr. Potter it seems that someone has been stealing from you."

"What? Who?"

"It seems that several withdrawals have been made in your name by; Molly Weasley, Albus Dumbledore, Ron Weasley, Ginevra Weasley, and an annual sum has been set to be delivered to a group called The Order of the Phoenix."

"I haven't authorized any withdrawals except between the time of the last week in August and the first of September."

"What would you like done?"

"What can I do?"

"You can have all money withdrawn returned to you at the expense of the person who currently has it or spent it. Or you can sue them and go after everything."

"Just take it all back."

"Are you going to get your key?"

"Can I have another one forged?"

"Yes, but we will have to change the locks on your vaults. Or in the case of your ancestral vaults you will need to claim lordship."

"I thought you had to be seventeen?"

"In most cases, but if you are the heir to two or more families and are the last of the families then you may claim them at anytime. You could have become lord Potter on your eleventh birthday."

"What do I have to do?" Ragnok pulled out a drawer and flicked through it. He finally pulled out a sheet of parchment and an obsidian dagger.

"All you would need to do is cut your palm and place it on the sheet of parchment." Harry took the dagger and sliced his palm. He carefully placed his hand in the middle of the parchment and felt again the feeling of having his blood sucked out by an inanimate object. He felt his palm tingle and discovered it was healed and sat back to wait.

Ten minutes later Ragnok picked up the parchment and gasped. A shocked smile then spread over his ugly face.

"Congratulations my lord." Harry was confused, 'did Ragnok just differ to me?'

"Here, have a look." Ragnok handed Harry the parchment and sat back.

Harry James Potter-Black-Emrys-Griffinclaw (Gryffindor-Slytherin-Ravenclaw)

House Potter:

Liquid Assets: 423,871,091 Galleons

Properties:

Ancestral Seat

Four Manors

One Town Home- London, England

Marauder's Hidey Hole- Paris, France

One Town Home- Montreal, Quebec, Canada

One Beach Home- Half Moon Bay, San Francisco, California, United States of America

Denizen's:

The current Lord Harry James Potter-Black-Emrys-Griffinclaw

House Black:

Liquid Assets: 840,637,978 Galleons

Properties:

Ancestral Seat

Five Manors

12 Grimmauld Place- London

Apothecaries- Diagon Alley, Knockturn Alley, Ambrose Alley

Assorted shops: Diagon Alley, Knockturn Alley, Ambrose Alley

Denizen's:

Andromeda Black-Tonks

Ted Tonks- Muggleborn

Nymphadora Tonks

Narcissa Black-Malfoy

Draco Black-Malfoy

Lucius Malfoy- By Marriage

Bellatrix Black-LeStrange

Rodolphus LeStrange- By Marriage

Evan Rosier- Dec.

House Emrys:

Liquid Assets: 2,497,869

Properties:

Ancestral Seat

Seven Manors

Denizen's: Family Names

Mattei

Kastrioti

Aversa

Courtenay

Bauvso

Contarini

Ramla

Wellingsly

House Griffinclaw

Liquid Assets: 305,183,666

Properties:

3/4 Hogwarts Castle

Ancestral Seats :Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw

Denizen's: Family Name

Malfoy

Longbottom

Weasley

Bones

Zabini

Gaunt

Parkinson

Martinez

Soliz

Benevento

Prince

Harry dropped the parchment onto the desk and sat back. His shoulder's shook as laughter bubbled up from his chest. Wiping tears from his eyes Harry looked at Ragnok.

"I'm curious. Where do the Emrys-Griffinclaw come from?" Ragnok looked through a few files before he replied.

"It appears that your mother is not from muggle stock as was previously believed. She was the heir of Myrddin Emrys, and more recently the heir of Rowena Ravenclaw. The Gryffindor comes from your father's side as they are the most direct descendants of Godric Gryffindor, Godric's only son and heir changed his name to Potter after his father died to keep the family safe from those who wished the Gryffindor family harm. And I have come to learn that Sirius black, as your godfather adopted you after you were born, with your parents consent, It was a blood adoption. which means that you are a Black by blood, and the Blacks are the Direct Descendants of Salazar Slytherin. His only son and heir changed his name. Tom Marvolo Riddle jr.'s mother is a descendant of Salazar's third daughter. His claim to be the heir of Slytherin is based on that."

"So. . .my Aunt Petunia?"

"Is not your Aunt. Your mother was adopted after her mother Rose Thorne, passed away. Your mother's change of name lost her place in the line for the title of Baroness. The estate is dormant so it wouldn't show up as one of yours as she died an Evans-Potter."

"I can claim the title?"

"Yes, it would go nicely with your other titles."

"O-other titles?"

"Yes, you are a six times over lord, and the Duke of Wellington. You now hold seven of the twenty seats in the Wizengamot." Ragnok smiled at Harry, who promptly fainted.

Harry woke up to cool cloth pressed to his forehead.

"My lord? Are you alright?"

"Yes."

"Good, while you were out I took the liberty of having your vault locks changed, your former keys nullified and I fetched your family rings." Harry slowly sat up. Ragnok sat behind his desk and slid a wooden box over to Harry.

"Inside are your family rings." Harry opened it and tried to guess which family belonged to which ring. The Potter family ring was a dark blue round sapphire inlaid with an onyx spiral and a golden lion with a wand in his mouth on the forefront, set into a solid gold band.

The black family ring was a simple round diamond with an onyx Thestral with a snake around it's neck set on a platinum band.

The Emrys' family ring was a simple design, if you can call a clear diamond band with a large square Emerald that had a rune inlaid in gold.

Harry slid these rings on different fingers and they each pricked his finger testing his blood before resizing to fit. He picked up the last ring and found it was a combination of three rings: a crouching golden Griffin with a black Raven in flight over it's head with a green Snake clutched in it's talons, on a background of Liquid silver.

He slid this ring on his right finger and felt it stab his finger, after a long sip of his blood it too resized to fit.

Ragnok spoke up "My Lord, shall I take you to your vaults?" Harry looked at the clock above the fire place in the corner of Ragnok's office.

"Um, not this time. I need to get back home before anyone notices that I am gone." "Very well. Oh, My Lord. According to your guardian, who is now deceased, you are to be emancipated." Harry's eyes lit up. Ragnok slid some papers over to Harry who signed them. The papers jumped up, rolled up and winked out of existence.

"Also, he said to give you this. But that you weren't to go back for him, but to go back and prepare yourself for your destiny." Ragnok handed Harry a necklace that had a silver clawed hand clutching a ball filled with black sand.

"Simply state the exact date and shake the ball. You will be there. To come back just incant 'Reverto ex ut EGO venit' or, he states, just say the date you came from."

"Thank you. I have to go."

"Very well, my Lord. Will I see you at the will reading?"

"Yes. I will do some shopping, then return home. I plan to use this to go back and train in everything from politics to muggle fighting."

"Then I will see you in three days"

"Ragnok, is there anyway to get money without having to come in?"

"Why, yes there is." Ragnok removed a ring of keys from his pocket.

"Your vault keys." he said a spell in gobbledegook and the keys became credit cards. "For use in the magical as well as the muggle worlds. Simply swipe the card over the till box and the gold will be added to the vault of the company. And in the muggle world, well I guess you know how those work."

"Thank you Ragnok. May your coffers over run with gold."

"Thank you my Lord!"

"Are these cards protected from theft?"

"Yes milord. They will only work if you personally allow them. And also to get into any of your vaults from now on you need just to press the corresponding ring to the vault door. None but you may enter."

"I thank you again."

"It is always a pleasure milord." Harry stood up and Ragnok prepared to send him home when he thought of something.

"Ragnok? Could you keep the black family ring? And give it to me at he will reading? It will take off the suspicions."

"Of course milord. How very. . .Slytherin of you."

"Almost." Harry handed Ragnok the ring and allowed him to port him home.

Harry appeared in his room, looked around and shook the ball of black sand saying

"917, the time of the founders!" and he was gone.

Five minutes later a 6ft 2 man with mid back length softly curled hair appeared. His clothes were pulled taunt across his body, showing off his well muscled form. He quickly morphed into a scrawny boy of sixteen with only shoulder length hair and dull green eyes. Harry Potter-Black-Emrys-Griffinclaw, was back.

In his current form he was nothing but a sixteen year old wizard who knew nothing yet was expected to save the whole world. But in his true form he was a twenty five year old man with more than enough power to destroy the world and rebuild it to his desires. But he had to hide who he was for now. Harry flopped onto his bed and slept, for three days, time travel was tiering. When he had arrived in the past he slept for a month.

He slept right through his uncle Vernon catching and killing his precious owl. He slept through Hedwig's body bursting into flames and the phoenix song filling the house. He slept through seeing a new Black phoenix with white and red feathers flecked on it's body and white and red trails running through it's tail feathers.

On the day his godfathers will was to be read he awoke to the Phoenix singing. He instantly knew what had happened as Hedwig completed the familiar bond with him that they had started when she was just an owl.

"Wow, girl, you're beautiful! Hedwig, I am humbled to have you for a familiar." Hedwig just trembled out a precious note. And at that moment a golden chord snapped to life between them.

Harry? Can ou hear me?

Hedwig? Is that you?

yes!

oh Hedwig! You really are my familiar!

Did you expect anyone else?

not really, I love you Hedwig.

and I love you too Harry

I have to go. I've got Sirius's will reading.

I can go with you. I have your Metamorphmagus abilities. I also can become invisible. great I want you there with me. But as a phoenix. Stay invisible and watch my back Of course! Harry waited on his bed with an invisible Hedwig for the transport. Slowly his wall turned into a screen he saw the large conference room, where a lot of people were gathered to get their greedy hands on his money.

He waited and watched as Dumbledore tried to get them to proceed with the will reading, insisting that Harry was not coming. Ragnok turned and looked at Harry, he was the only one able to see him.

"What are you looking at? Harry is not coming! Get on with the will reading!"

"I'm sorry Mr. Dumbledore. But I cannot proceed with the will reading until Mr. Potter get's here. The will is very specific about this!"

"Very well. Remus, go and fetch Harry!" Dumbledore snapped.

"No need, headmaster. I can call him here since this concerns his safety."

"Do it!" Ordered Dumbledore. Ragnok nodded discreetly to Harry and Harry cut his palm to get through.

Everyone turned as Harry tumbled out of the previously solid wall, but when they looked they saw his very small room.

"Ah, good. Harry is here. Now we can get on with it." Dumbledore was impatient to get his hands on the money.

"This is the last will and testament of Sirius Orion Black, lord of Black:

_Hello all! I guess this means I kicked the bucket? Please tell me that I at least died protecting Harry? If I did then Harry it is in no way your fault. I blame the house, and the people that filled it with lies and traitorous thoughts! Anyway, I, Sirius Orion Black, being of sound body and mind cough I think cough anyway I leave the title of lord Black and all inherit whatevers to my godson and adopted son Harry James Potter-Black, the new Lord Black. Furthermore I leave all monies to Harry as he will do with them as he sees fit. That is all, please dance on your way out. Oh and Harry, kick some Sirius-ly sweet ass for dear old padfoot. Your parents would be proud if you did what I know you did because I've already heard of you. _

Love always, in this life and the next

your godfather and adopted father

Sirius Orion Black

"I will take that. Mr. Potter can have it once he reaches his majority."

"I'm sorry Mr. Dumbledore, I forgot to tell you. Harry was emancipated after the former Lord Black updated his will. He is a legal adult. Which means that he will have to get the Potter family ring as well." Dumbledore turned to Harry.

"Harry, my boy. Please, allow me to keep the ring, at least until you reach your real majority!"

"But-"

"Or at least let me check it for spells that could harm you." he was desperate to get that ring.

"I'm sure the ring Sirius wore would not harm me." Harry reached for the ring, only to have his wrist grabbed by Dumbledore.

"Harry, as your magical guardian I command you to let me have the ring!" Harry snapped his head up at Dumbledore's tone. He was desperate. And his fear rolled off of him in waves and filled the nostrils of every goblin in the room as well as Harry's.

"Sir, I have no idea what your talking about? Magical guardian? Are you really going to keep me from having something that Sirius actually wore?" Fearing that this could end up very badly Dumbledore let go of Harry's hand and stepped back.

"Of course not Harry. I only want what's best for you." Harry inwardly smirked and took the Black ring from Ragnok. As he slid it onto his hand he decided to have a little fun. Creating a Black mist he ordered it to pour from the Black ring. It enveloped him and he started screaming, smirking all the time of course. It was a very good show, it lasted around twenty minutes, all the while he could feel spells hitting the shield he'd erected when he started. twenty-three minutes from the time the smoke had poured fourth from the ring it all was suddenly gone. He lay panting, from laughing, on the floor. In his true form.

"W-what the hell!" he asked, looking around, his voice deeper.

"My boy, you see! I knew that taking that ring would end badly." Dumbledore did a scan with his wand and sighed.

"You are still sixteen."

"I'm sorry sir, I just wanted something Sirius had actually held and cherished." Harry allowed a tear to escape his eye.

"It is alright Harry. But next time you must listen to me."

"Yes sir."

"Alright everyone let's head out." The order of the phoenix stood and left, then it was just Dumbledore and the Malfoys.

"Come Harry, let's get your things and get you to headquarters."

"Yes sir."

"Hold on Mr. Potter. You still need your family ring for the Potters." "

Of course."

"Headmaster I must insist that you leave the room."

"No. I-"

"Have no authority here, please leave I have personal things to discuss with Mr. Potter about his assets." Dumbledore visible shook with rage, but turned and left. As soon as the doors were shut Harry raised wandless wards around the room, nothing in and nothing out until he let them down. Harry then turned to the Malfoy family.

"Bonjour Seigneur Malfoy , Dame Malfoy, Draco."

"Bonjour Seigneur Potter-Black." Narcissa stood, along with Draco and bowed before Harry.

"Lord Black, we swear fealty to you, as our Lord." They intoned together.

"Rise, lady Narcissa Black-Malfoy. Rise Draco Black-Malfoy." They kissed the Black family ring and stood. Harry then turned to Lucius and smiled. He lifted his hand and revealed the Griffinclaw family ring(s).

"I am Lord Griffinclaw. Lord of Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw. The Malfoy's are indirect descendants of Salazar Slytherin. Therefore I, too, am your lord." Lucius got down on one knee and said.

"I, Lucius Malfoy , swear fealty to you Lord Griffinclaw."

"Rise, Lord Lucius Malfoy."

"What happens now?" Narcissa asked.

"You will sit down and tend to your husband. His mark will shortly be removed." And as soon as he said it Lucius crumpled to the ground clutching his left forearm.

"Come, talk to me Draco." Harry led Draco over to a set of Black leather chairs.

"So, tell me how Slytherin will accept me, if they know that I am the lord of their house?" "You would have to prove that you were loyal to the Slytherin name."

"Hm, loyal to myself. . .I can do that."

"W-what about the dark lord?"

"I am the Dark Lord. This body you see before you is what I truly look like. It would have been hard to remember to glamour myself everyday into the form of a scrawny wimp. I trained for ten years for this body."

"Ten years?"

"Yes, I used the Black family talisman to go back to the time of the founders and trained under them all for ten years. And as lord Slytherin it is my obligation to my house to see that it is not sullied."

"How, Slytherin, of you."

"I was almost put there. I should have let the hat put me there. But Dumblefuck made sure I disliked Slytherins."

"Are you going to request a resorting?"

"Not me. Your father."

"What?"

"Lucius? Come over please." Lucius made his way over, wiping sweat from his brow. "Is the mark gone?"

"Yes milord."

"Harry will do just fine Lucius, I did not free you from that bastard just so I could take his place. But I need you to do something for me."

"Yes, m-Harry?"

"Now that you no longer have the mark, you may go to the ministry, tell them that you were my spy on Voldemort and that I have decided to free you from him. Lord Slytherin, demands that his family member be reinstated on the board of governors. And if he needs several signatures to get you there tell him that you have the full backing of the Potters, Blacks, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Emrys families. I am the lord of them all. If Fudge refuses tell him that the aforementioned families also stand behind you in the Wizengamot." Lucius stared at Harry.

"After you get your position back you will demand a resorting for Lord Black, as it would embarrass the Black's to no end if their current lord was in Gryffindor."

"Yes, m-Harry. Do you plan on being resorted at the beginning of the year?" Harry's face morphed into one of utter despair and sadness.

"I h-have no ch-choice." It then morphed back into a smirk.

"You are the epitome of a Slytherin."

"Thank you. I tried to tell Salazar but he just sneered at me and said I would never make it. But anyway I must go. Dumblefuck is surely waiting for me. Until school starts. Fare-thee-well!" he called out dramatically.

Harry calmed his face and approached an inwardly seething Dumbledore.

"Sir?"

"Let's go." he roughly grabbed Harry's arm and portkeyed them directly into the entry way of number 12 Grimmauld Place. The other members of the order apparated in and set Mrs. Black to screaming.

"HOW DARE YOU ENTER THIS HOUSE! YOU FILTHY BLOOD TRAITORS! HALFBLOOD SCUM! FILTHY MUDBLOOD BITCH! HOW DARE YOU SULLY THE LIBRARY OF THE MOST NOBLE AND ANCIENT HOUSE OF BLACK WITH YOUR FILTHY MUDBLOOD FINGERS! IF MY GOOD-FOR-NOTHING SON HADN'T BEEN BRAINWASHED ALL OF YOU FUCKERS WOULD BE DEAD!"

"Wow, she's escalated to using swear words has she?" Harry asked.

"We can't get her to stop!" Hermione screeched as she flew down the stairs.

"Harry!"She jumped into his arms.

"Oh, I've missed you! What have you done to yourself? My God, you're hot!" Ron chose that moment to rush down the stairs. He stopped and stared at Harry and Hermione hugging each other rather tightly.

'That's right! Just like perfect Potter to steal someone else's girlfriend! Just wait, I'm going to use your money to buy the best things!' he thought evilly.

"HOW DARE YOU APPROACH ME! YOU FILTHY HALF-BREED BASTARD! KEEP YOUR FILTHY BEAST HANDS OFF OF ME! AND YOU! YOUR MOTHER MUST BE TURNING IN HER GRAVE AT THE THOUGHT OF HER LITTLE HALFBLOOD BASTARD FUCKING A HALF-BREED PIECE OF SHIT! GET OUT OF MY HOME YOU FUCKING BLOOD TRAITORS! WHEN BELLATRIX ARRIVES SHE'LL PUT YOU IN YOUR PLACE!" Harry calmly walked up the stairs to Mrs. Black's portrait.

"I'm afraid that the only reason Bellatrix would ever set foot in this house, would be to be beheaded." Mrs. Black squeaked and shut up.

"It would please me greatly if you would never scream at the top of your lungs again." "O-of course, Lord Black." Every item in the Black house was under the command of it's lord, Harry. Harry turned and looked down the hallway, the order of the roasted turkey was staring at him with various shades of shock.

"Hermione? Could you join me please? I need to tell you something." he held out his arm and she took it. As they left they never say the looks of anger on Ron's, Ginny's, and Mrs. Weasley's faces.

They retreated into the master suite and Harry raised wandless privacy wards.

"Je vais être âgé station." (I am going to be resorted.)

"But Harry, Why?"

"Because I was meant to be in Slytherin."

"What aren't you telling me?"

"Mione, I am lord Potter-Black-Emrys-Griffinclaw."

"That would make you the heir of. . .a lot of things."

"Yes, I've removed Lucius Malfoy's Dark Mark and he, as a governor of Hogwarts is going to demand that I be resorted as Lord Black."

"Does this mean that I am going to have to be friendly with Draco?"

"Yes, He is under my rule as I am lord Slytherin."

"Alright Harry, as long as he doesn't call me a Mudblood."

"Don't worry, he wont."

"Your french is perfect, where did you learn?"

"I'll tell you later. But I want you resorted too."

"Why?"

"Because, I did not like the look that Ron was giving you when we were hugging, as well as I heard his thoughts and, let's just say, they were slightly disturbing."

"I'll observe him and make up my mind."

"That's all I ask. Hey look! We've been in here for an hour. What do you think they think we've been doing?"

"Sleeping together? At least Ron and Ginny will. You should have seen their faces." "Alright, we need to get back before someone comes barging in and see's something that wasn't what they expected." Harry took the wards down and the door flew open to reveal a seething Ron and a pissed off Ginny.

"What the bloody hell are you doing with _my_ girlfriend?" Ron barked.

"Ron, would I come and kidnap Ginny from you when you were talking to her about private things?"

"No! But Ginny's my sister!"

"Then why are you barging in here trying to steal _my sister_ when we were having a private family talk?" Ron stopped short.

"Sister? Since when?"

"Since third year Ron. After we saved Sirius and Buckbeak."

"Oh, well come on Mione. Professor Dumbledore wants us in the kitchen." Harmione stood to go, as did Harry.

"Not you Harry. He said just me and Mione." Ron grabbed Hermione's arm and all but drug her from the room. That left Harry with Ginny.

'Joy,' He thought. 'Just what I need, a simpering little fool.'

"Hey Harry. You're looking good."

"Thank you. And you are looking healthy as well Ginevra." He replied stiffly.

"Now, if you'd excuse me I have things to do in my house." to say Ginny was shocked would be an understatement. Harry swept past her and held the door open, waiting for her to leave. As soon as she cleared the doorway he slammed it closed and wandlessly warded it against entry. Clearly saying that he didn't trust them not to riffle through his things. He turned away from Ginny and proceeded to the exact center of the house.

Here he called upon his shadow power and ghosted through the floor all the way to the basement under the kitchen. Once there he called up the lodestone that was protecting the house, and re-keyed it to allow only him to change it.

He also removed the failsafe that allowed three powerful wizards to override his commands. And lastly he set a wandless shield that electrocuted anyone who touched the lodestone. Ghosting back up to the center of the house, Harry set about dispelling the gloom.

Three hours later Harry finally finished and the home of the Blacks practically glowed with inner pride. He had started in the attic and from there he worked his way down, leaving the bedrooms alone. Until he got to the kitchen. As soon as Harry walked in it got silent. With a raised brow Harry called;

"Kreecher!"

"How can Kreecher serve Lord Black?"

"Take notes." and Harry moved around the kitchen, calling out things that needed to be repaired or replaced.

"I want Black and white marble tiled on the floor, checker pattern if you will. I want the cupboards replaced with ebony. And the counter's replaced with ebony, reinforced by oak, and a solid Black marble counter top. I want that table replaced with an oak reinforced Ebony table that seats twenty four. You will also expand the kitchen four feet in each direction. The sub basement is not to be entered by anyone on pain of death. Did you get that kreecher?"

"Yes Lord Black."

"Thank you. You may go." Kreecher popped out. Harry turned to face the order and his face held it's strong look.

"As you heard, the basement is not to be entered. Anyone caught in there will be locked in for at least a week depending on who the person is." Harry said, coldly.

"Harry, what is going on?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'm remodeling my House." Harry said, leaning against the doorjamb.

"Ah, why?" Dumbledore asked.

"Because who wants to live in a dirty old House? This is where I live and I aim to keep it clean." Harry said, slipping out of the door and leaving the order to their business.


End file.
